Chambered Nautilus
The chambered nautilus, Nautilus pompilius, also called the pearly nautilus, is the best-known species of nautilus. The shell, when cut away, reveals a lining of lustrous nacre and displays a nearly perfect equiangular spiral, although it is not a golden spiral. The shell exhibits countershading, being light on the bottom and dark on top. This is to help avoid predators, because when seen from above, it blends in with the darkness of the sea, and when seen from below, it blends in with the light coming from above. The range of the chambered nautilus encompasses much of the south Pacific; It has been found near reefs and on the seafloor off of the coasts of Australia, Japan, and Micronesia. The eyes of the chambered nautilus, like those of all Nautilus species, are more primitive than those of most other cephalopods; the eye has no lens and thus is comparable to a pinhole camera. The species has about 90 tentacles with no suckers, which is also different from other cephalopods. Chambered nautiluses, again like all members of the genus, have a pair of rhinophores located near each eye which detect chemicals, and use olfaction and chemotaxis to find their food. (not verified in body) The oldest fossils of the species are known from Early Pleistocene sediments deposited off the coast of Luzon in the Philippines. Although once thought to be a living fossil, the Chambered Nautilus is now considered taxonomically very different from ancient ammonites, and the recent fossil record surrounding the species shows more genetic diversity among Nautiluses now than has been found since the extinction of the dinosaurs. Indeed, the taxon of the Chambered Nautilus, "Nautilus pompilus" is actually a grouping of tens of different species of Nautilus under one name. In 2011, scientists became alarmed at declining populations of nautilus resulting from overfishing, and have been studying world populations to determine the need for protection under the United Nations Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species. As of the 4th of Oct, 2016 at 8:15 pm during CITES Cop17 in Africa, all Nautilids were adopted into Appendix 2. Offering them higher protection from massive trade demand. Gallery IMG_0114.jpg IMG_0144.jpg 20190210_232524.jpg M.E.G.A.N..jpeg DA93B19D-85E1-432A-B049-4EEE58D8354C.jpeg Natalie RTD.png|Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) IMG_0689.jpg Books DSC 4873.jpg DSC 4910.JPG DSC 4915.JPG IMG 2872.JPG IMG 3805.JPG IMG 8940.JPG IMG_9917.JPG IMG 0369ghjk.JPG IMG 1704.JPG 5007180A-F84B-4C7A-9D3F-8618C05CAAB8.jpeg 4C8E20A5-2BF5-4150-9B4B-355D6E9D7B58.jpeg 70773A13-6A25-4C7C-A443-3E77E18EA6AF.jpeg CFE390B4-E0BC-4D0D-99E3-58FE0609C6CA.jpeg A8E881C6-E10C-42B4-B7F4-36D95910D85B.jpeg D953A6AE-BD88-430F-9F64-784BD7C96A56.jpeg 3200BFF8-F048-4A4F-BE87-E4AE9FEA6FBF.jpeg B63B7456-C4CC-48B4-A8B9-175F7AE1F2A4.jpeg A19B3B47-CAD2-409E-8F09-C7717E54ACEC.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Megaquarium Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Port of nagoya public aquarium animals Category:Osaka aquarium kaiyukan animals Category:Reef hq aquarium animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:Turtle Tales Animals Category:A diver's guide to underwater Malaysia Macrolife Animals Category:Rampage Animals Category:A diver's guide to Reef Life Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals